Thank You
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Hei, terima kasih, Chris!


**Thank You**

===OO===

_Thank You _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil _© **Capcom**

_Genre: Friendship / Drama_

_Rate: K+_

===OO===

Mobil truk _jeep _khusus milik BSAA terparkir miring di atas tanah Afrika yang kering. Seorang pria bertubuh besar nampak keluar, mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia perlukan dari dalam kendaraan.

"Selamat datang di Afrika," sebuah suara wanita menyeruak. Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita manis tengah menyambutnya. "Namaku Sheva Alomar."

Pembicaraan selanjutnya terputar mengenai reputasi rekan dari Sheva —Chris Redfield di seluruh berkas data BSAA di seluruh cabang dunia. Setelahnya, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemui anggota mata-mata khusus BSAA, Reynard Fisher.

Pria mata-mata itu memberi baik Sheva maupun Chris rompi pelindung, senjata api sederhana, dan pisau. Setelahnya, mata-mata itu menyuruh Sheva dan Chris memulai pertarungan panas mereka di kancah Afrika.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu. Pagi menjadi siang, siang menjadi malam, dan malam kembali menjadi pagi. Entah mengapa, Sheva dan Chris tidak beristirahat sejenak. Tentulah ada kursi ataupun rumah kosong tanpa Majini —tetapi mereka tetap melangkah.

Ekspresi Chris selama misi selalu buruk, dan kerap mengundang kegundahan Sheva, lantaran Chris nampak tak peduli padanya.

Sheva nyaris —selalu menuturkan kalimat positif, kalimat suportif, dan kalimat ajakan dengan intonasi ringan dan ceria, seakan ada selipan tawa di setiap huruf yang ia rangkai jadi kalimat.

Tidak, dan Chris tetap memperlakukan Sheva seperti seorang _stranger. _Tutur bahasanya dingin dan tertutup.

Dan, Chris baru kembali merasakan sakit akan kehilangan rekan ketika Sheva akan merelakan dirinya demi membunuh Wesker dari atas pesawat.

Sesaat sebelum Sheva mengambil pilihan tersulit, ia memandang wajah Chris. Setitik asa gadis itu gantung di wajahnya, berharap Chris setidaknya akan benar-benar melihatnya sebagai seorang rekan yang bermanfaat.

Seorang rekan yang bisa diandalkan.

Sheva tahu, bahwa mustahil saja jika Chris akan menganggapnya demikian. Ekspektansinya terlalu tinggi, dan ia tahu itu.

Satu per satu jemari Sheva lepaskan, meski wajahnya masih menghadap ke arah Chris.

Ketika jemari terakhir ia lepas, Sheva tidak berharap ia bisa selamat. Ia lebih memilih untuk terjatuh, seluruh tulangnya patah dan bergeser dari persendian, dan kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Chris menatap Sheva yang memohon secara istilah wajah padanya.

'Untukmu, Chris.'

Lelaki itu masih menggantung di pilar pesawat, ketika ia ingat akan kematian —kehilangan Jill dari Spencer Estate. Melihat rekannya jatuh dan menghilang, Chris tidak ingin melihat hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia sadar, sikapnya terlalu terkunci lantaran memikirkan Jill dan terorisme biologis dalam waktu panjang. Ia sadar bahwa sikapnya telah menyakiti Sheva secara perlahan.

Saat jemari Sheva telah terlepas sepenuhnya, Chris melepas genggaman tangannya dari pilar, dan dengan harapan tinggi, bisa menarik tangan Sheva untuk menolong gadis itu dari lalapan maut.

.

.

.

Saluran televisi hari ini sangat membosankan. Hanya berkisar mengenai masalah pembunuhan, defisit air, kecelakaan, dan berita kasual lainnya. Perintah untuk mematikan layar ditekan, dan bayangan wajahnya hinggap di layar jendela yang tengah ia terawang.

Halaman depan rumahnya tak berubah —selalu kumuh, kotor, dan juga gersang. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menanam rumput, atau setidaknya menyirami tanah dan bebatuan dengan sisa air mandi agar nampak segar, tetapi tetap saja debu kotor akan kembali melekat.

Hembusan napas menguar, menciptakan lukisan air yang terdisfusi menjadi embun, melekat di kaca. Jemari kecilnya menyentuh embun tersebut, dan membentuk sebuah huruf.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, acara radio hari ini pun membosankan. Kerap memutar kembali deret lagu tak berkelas yang memekakkan telinga dan berita kasual lainnya, bayangan wajahnya kembali terukir di kaca jendela.

Hari ini hujan turun. Ia tak perlu menyisakan air mandi untuk membasahi pekarangan depan.

Selanjutnya, ia membuka laci mejanya yang kotor, mengambil secarik kertas, amplop dan pensil yang sudah digigit oleh tikus. Ia menulis susunan kalimat yang ingin ia tumpahkan di atas kertas tersebut, lalu setelah dirasa cukup, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dan melekatkan prangko di bagian depan.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya parau, sembari menaruh amplop itu. Akan ia masukkan ke kotak pos jikalau hujan sudah reda.

.

.

.

Pelangi indah nan cantik terbiaskan di pelupuk matanya. Bau tanah yang basah tercium oleh inderanya. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat bermain dengan lumpur kotor yang pekat, sementara ibu mereka sibuk memarahi mereka satu per satu.

Jarak kotak pos dengan rumahnya cukup dekat. Ketika ia melihat benda kotak berwarna merah dengan lubang berbentuk garis di bagian atas, ia memasukkan suratnya. Termangu sesaat dan tersenyum, sebelum kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berselang semnjak surat yang ia masukkan ke kotak pos, terkirimkan. Seorang pria membuka kotak suratnya, melihat sebuah amplop kecil. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Senyum kecil terpatri kala melihat isi surat tersebut.

_Kijuju, Desember 2009_

_Apa kabarmu, Chris? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Tanpamu, Afrika tidak akan bisa berdiri kembali seperti ini._

_Terima kasih karena kau mau bersusah payah bersisian denganku._

_Terima kasih karena kau turut peduli pada negaraku._

_Terima kasih karena kau ada untukku dan untuk Afrika._

_Sekali lagi,_

_Terima kasih._

Pengirim anonim. Namun, kau tentu bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya, bukan?


End file.
